Cinderella Baby
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Serena is back! She's got an important mission for Sam and Jack. And as usual she brings a lot of confusion into things...Completed!
1. Dropped By

**Cinderella Baby** _by Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Stargate or any of its characters. But I own the story line and little Serena, she's all my pride.

Rating: PG (too cute to be exactly violent)

Pairings: S/J

Season: 7

Summary: Sequel to the other two Serena stories ("My Fairy" and "Soap-Bubbles"). Our little fairy's back in the race and this time she needs some help from Sam and Jack. And as usual she causes quite some confusion...

Chapter 1 - Dropped By

Jack scratched his forehead. This was a really difficult decision to make. He walked through his kitchen once again. It was almost seven, definitely time for supper, but he just did not know what he wanted to order, Chinese or Mexican? He had been pondering about this problem since half past five now, finally a decision had to be made.

Jack picked up the phone and his fingers were hovering over the dial. Suddenly a warm wind blew through his hair. Had he left open the window? He shrugged starting to dial.

"Hi, Jack."

He dropped the receiver spinning around at once.

"What the...", he began angrily.

Serena stood in the middle of the room giggling at him. She was wearing a candy pink dress and pink high-heels though they did not make the little girl look taller in any way. (AN: I can't let her out into the world without the right shoes...)

"You little... Can't you knock?" he exquired.

"No, I can't", Serena folded her arms, "it's not in my style. You were about to order dinner?"

"Err, yeah", he stated, "You want some, too?"

She shook her head and Jack turned toward the phone again.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yeah, Serena?" he replied not turning around again.

"What if I'd make us something?"

He spun around at her again, "You serious?" (AN: And that after the terrific breakfast she prepared last time...)

"Absolutely", she smiled at him, "What have you got in you fridge?"

"Well", he thought for a moment, "Some eggs, cheese, guacamole, beer..."

"Some of that could make a great soufflé", the little girl stated.

"Soufflé? Where've I heard that before...", Jack pondered, "Sam, right. And you're absolutely sure that you're not her exact genetic copy?"

"I am."

An hour later dinner was ready and Serena and Jack sat together at his kitchen table eating. After a while the little girl started to talk to him.

"Jack, we need to talk", she said earnestly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know why I've returned?"

"No", he shrugged, "not a clue."

"I've got a mission for Sam and you."

"A mission?' Jack eyed her curiously, "What kind of...?"

"Something really important, almost like a life or death thing. I need to talk about it with the two of you as soon as possible."

"Okay", Jack stated, "I'll call Sam up and she'll come around, it's not too late tonight."

He really wondered what was going on here, such a little girl and so important, what could it be?


	2. Surprising

De nada, Beccy. Blushes a little That's sorta flattering ... Anyway I'm glad you're happy.

Chapter 2 - Surprising

Sam knocked on Jack's front door. She wondered what was so important that she needed to come by in the evening. A short moment later he opened and she realized the cause:

"Hi, Sam", Serena stood next to Jack grinning at her brightly.

"Serena?", Sam was greatly surprised to see that the little fairy had returned, "Oh, hi, good to see you're back", she went inside hugging her.

"No hi for me?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah, course, I'm sorry", she turned to him, "Hi, Jack. What's the matter with you two tonight?"

"Well, little Serena here", he began, "seems to have kind of a life or death problem."

"And I need your help to solve it", Serena added.

Sam was a little astonished, "What is it about?"

"Maybe we should sit down somewhere, this is going to take a little longer", the little girl stated.

So the three of them went into the living-room and had a seat.

"Well, little miss", Jack said, "go ahead."

"All right", Serena told them, "I've made a little mess on another planet and now I've got five days left to resolve it."

"In other words: You want us to play fire brigade for you?' Jack questioned.

"No, not exactly", she explained, "Thing is: On this planet lives a prince and, well, he had a little riding accident shortly before his wedding with a noblewoman.

(AN: Not what you think. Things won't turn out as a complete fairy tale circumstance in the end... Wait and see.)

And there's this girl that loves him and if he marries this other woman she'll kill herself. So I went to him in his dreams telling him to choose this girl as his bride. But he completely misunderstood my signs.

Now he's absolutely sure that this noblewoman his parents have chosen for him is the only one right for him. And now that he has recovered from his injury the wedding will take place. In exactly these five days we've got to prevent it ..."

"God, Serena", Jack retorted, "This is sort of a Cinderella crap. Did you speak Chinese to that guy or what? "

"Actually", Serena giggled nervously, "my Chinese wasn't good enough."

"You're saying that this is a Chinese culture?' Sam asked.

The little girl nodded slowly.

"Oy", Jack sighed bashing his forehead, "That can't be true..."

"And the other girl, she's Indian."

Now even Sam let out a groan. "Listen, Serena, that's impossible to do for us. We've tried to intervene in the wedding policy on comparable planets and the result had always been that we were running for out lives in the end...'

"Even if you had Daniel with you?" Serena was a little startled.

"Even if", Jack replied.

"Oh pleeease", the little fairy pleaded using her sweetest smile, "Can't you make an exception, just for me?"

"Well", Jack sighed, "if you manage it to go to General Hammond tomorrow morning and make him say yes, I might think about saying yes myself..."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Jack", she jumped at him taking her arms around him.

But he set her down again immediately, "Uh-uh, one moment, little girl. I said I _might._"

"Oh-okay, I see", she replied, "But I tell you, I'll persuade the general a hundred per cent."

"You don't know him", Jack retorted.

"Perhaps I'll get Daniel to help me", Serena said.

"Ya think?"

"I do", she turned around to Sam, "I'm off for tonight. Good night, Sam.", she embraced her and went upstairs.

"Night, Serena", Sam followed the little fairy with her eyes until she had vanished in the guest room.

"She so optimistic", she finally sighed turning back around facing Jack, "If Hammond said yes, would you do her the favor?"

"Maybe. I mean, if she finds the right reasons why...", he frowned, "I dunno, yet."

Stay tuned for the next chapter in which Serena will find a whole lot of cute reasons in order to persuade the general...


	3. Sweet And Innocent

Together, well, they've been a bit lax with their relationship after Serena left them. At the moment she's a little too busy with other things, but in the later chapters she'll find enough time to fix that... let's see.

Chapter 3 - Sweet And Innocent 

The next morning Jack took Serena to the SGC with him. The little girl did not talk much as long as she was alone with him. She appeared to be a little cross about his attitude the night before.

Jack tried to solve the problem by apologizing for it, but he was not too successful with it:

"Hey", he said nudging her side, "Don't be mad. The whole thing's a little jeopardous, you know, and I'm not the biggest fan of this kinda trouble."

She merely flinched at him muttering, "You're not a big help. You could at least be open for proposals."

"That's not fair. I'm as open as ever. And perhaps I'm _gonna_ help you", he protested.

"How?" she exquired.

"I'll accompany you to General Hammond's office."

"Haha. But, let me guess, you won't help me to forward my cause, or?", she asked with disbelief.

"Well, no. What do you expect?" he raised an eyebrow.

"From you I can't expect anything at the moment", she replied sulkily, "You're such a chickenshit."

"I didn't hear that from you, miss...", he began, but the fairy had already vanished around the next corner waiting for him in front of the elevator. And a short while later both of them arrived at the general's office.

General Hammond looked up from his paperwork as he heard the knock on his door. A short moment later Jack entered the room.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Morning, Sir", he returned seemingly a little nervous.

"What's the matter, son?" Hammond inquired.

"Well, Sir. There's someone who wants to propose a mission to you", the colonel replied.

"Where?"

Suddenly a small hand raised waving at him, "Down here, General."

Hammond got up and walked around his desk. Now he could clearly see what was going on: Serena, the little fairy had returned.

"So", he eyed the girl for a while, "And you've got a mission to propose?"

"Yes, Sir", she smiled at him innocently, "Unfortunately Jack here wasn't so happy about the thing and he wants me to ask you about it."

"I see", Hammond knelt down to be at one height with Serena, "and what was it that made him so unhappy?"

"Well", for an instant she hesitated before finally admitting, "the whole thing's a little risky..."

Jack rolled his eyes as she said that and Serena shot him an angry glance before she went on explaining.

"... The problem is that I've caused some trouble on a small planet..."

"On that subject she's an expert", Jack retorted quietly from behind.

She punched right into his stomach with her elbow, "Would you let the grown-ups talk? Thank you...", then she continued as if nothing had happened:

"Because of a misunderstanding I've caused, there'll soon be a wedding that shouldn't take place because only one person would be happy with it. If we don't find a way to get things into the right order within the next days, I'll be in huge trouble with my uppers."

"That's only half of the story", Jack stated, "the problem is the rest of it."

"And I won't leave that out", Serena said, "The thing that's difficult is the cultural background of the planet's people. There's one Chinese tribe and another Indian one. And as I've heard you've already made bad experiences with these people's wedding policy on other planets."

"That's true", the general gave in. Serena looked at him pleadingly, playfully blinking her eyes and smiling sweetly from ear to ear, "... but if you can give me some good reasons."

"Of course", the little fairy kept on grinning at him, "First of all: These people are peaceful, they haven't been on war for generations. Secondly: I'm there and as you already know I'm a fairy and I'm sure everybody there will find me kinda cute..."

Jack smirked at her mocking silently, "Good one, really."

"... oh, and Jack would be there, too, to protect us and I think you know very well what you 2IC is capable of."

Hammond nodded slowly, "Indeed."

"See? And also there'd be Daniel and from what I've heard he's got an idea of all the cultural stuff and I'm sure he's learnt a lot from previous missions."

"If it'd be _his _decision we'd already be there endangering our butts", Jack retorted cynically.

Serena uttered a long sigh. "Wait. Does anybody here really understand the gravity of the situation? General, if you were a girl..."

He eyed her confusedly.

"Okay, wrong start. General, imagine you're daughter would be in love with a boy who used to fell the same for her, but who's now about to marry another woman he doesn't really love and all your daughter wants now is to die. What would you do?"

"I'd go to that guy and kick his butt, telling him to marry her", Hammond gave in freely.

"And that's actually what this mission is about", Serena concluded.

"I think that's a bearable risk to take", the general evaluated the situation, "What do you say, Colonel? Are you willing to do this cute girl the favor?"

"Well, Sir", Jack pondered for a while, "if she insists on it..."

Serena jumped up trying to embrace him, "Thank you, thank you sooo much. As for you, General, thank you a lot."

The little girl waved at Hammond cheerfully as she and Jack left the office again to notify the rest of SG-1 about the mission.

"See, and I got my will", Serena mocked Jack as they were on the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, ya got it", he retorted in an unnerved way, "But not without Hammond's help."

"Bleh", she stuck out her tongue at him, "but at least I got it."

"Whatever..." , Jack sighed.

"I can't believe it", Sam set her backpack down on the bench, "How'd you manage that, Serena?"

"With my irresistible charm", the fairy replied with a smirk.

"Irresistible, really", Jack groaned.

"But at least we've got a new anthropologic challenge to face", Daniel stated.

"I knew you'd like that", Serena grinned at him brightly.

"At least one person here that doesn't find my work boring..."

"Oh, come on, who said it's boring?" Sam inquired.

"_I _didn't", Jack defended himself.

"I'm sure you did", the little girl punched him again.

"I think we should get started, now", Teal'C suggested.

"Yep, you're right", Sam shouldered her backpack and followed the Jaffa through the corridor with Serena walking close by her side.

"Yeah, yeah", Jack went behind them still a little sour because of Serena successfully persuading the general.

"Come on, Jack, stop lamenting", Daniel was by his side obviously more than optimistic about the mission.

A moment later they had all entered the gate room and stepped through the activated gate into a new adventure and into a thick, humid jungle...

More Serena adventure in the next chapter, sometime this week, stay tuned.

A little excerpt of Ch. 4 :

"_You're looking cute."_

"_Cute?" Sam shot the little fairy an angry glance, "Serena, I've already been through that orgy once and the second time doesn't make the feelings any better."_

"_Oh, come on, Sam, it's the same for me. You're not alone with it this time so please don't complain", Serena sighed angrily._


	4. Customs

Chapter 4 - Customs 

Having had a first look at the planet Jack let out a baffled whistle.

"Hot place, really", he stated coolly flipping his sunglasses out of his pocket, "Ya should've sent me a postcard from here, first."

"Thought of that, but they don't sell any here", Serena retorted, "But you're right, that palace is really a terrific sight. And, as Daniel has already been thinking absolutely right, this is where the rajah lives."

"Hey", Daniel complained, "you've been in my thoughts."

"And not that I've been thinking of that as well", Sam added a little sulkily.

Teal'C also raised an insulted eyebrow, "As did I."

Serena sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. And I didn't intend to say that Daniel is the only one who's thinking here."

That moment a party of guards discovered the arrivers. They came closer and bowed in front of the team full of veneration. Jack shot Serena a searching glance, but she merely shrugged as to tell him that it was only his thing to decide what to do.

One of the guards stepped forward saying, "We greet you, strangers. What do you wish?"

"Err, could we talk to your boss?" Jack inquired.

The man hesitated for a moment thinking about the meaning of the question, then he responded, "My master the Rajah would be pleased to receive you."

Then his eyes fell on Sam and Serena and he added quickly, "And I'm sure Princess Jaya will be pleased to meet your female companions."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I could've thought of something like that myself", she groaned.

"Can't they go with us?" Jack exquired in an unnerved way.

"I'm sorry", the guard gave in, "but that won't make the best impression."

Now Serena stepped to Jack's side whispering, "It's okay. You go to the rajah and we have a look around the woman's court. Actually this is the place where I'll find the girl, she works there."

And so they entered the palace: Jack, Daniel and Teal'C went to see the rajah, Sam and Serena went to the woman's court."

"Hey", Sam whispered to the little fairy, "see how they're all looking at us?"

"Has to be that they don't like our outfits", the girl replied.

Sam sighed, "I find my outfit just fine and I won't change into something else for them."

But Serena shook her head, "Uh-uh, no way, we need to respect their customs."

Before Sam could complain again she was already wearing a green sari the fairy had magically produced for her. Serena herself was wearing a pink one with a bindi in the same color ornamenting her forehead and she was giggling at her friend:

"You're looking cute."

"Cute?" Sam shot the little fairy an angry glance, "Serena, I've already been through that orgy once and the second time doesn't make the feelings any better."

"Oh, come on, Sam, it's the same for me. You're not alone with it this time so please don't complain", Serena sighed angrily.

"Yeah", she pulled a face, "but don't tell me that I'm wearing one of those bindis, too."

"Course you do", the fairy replied, "and a navel piercing."

"What?" Sam questioned with shock.

Serena merely chuckled, "Just kidding, no piercing there."

"Very funny", she pinched the little girl's side (AN: A friend of mine uses to do that kind of thing, it's kinda malicious...) and was boxed in return for it. For a moment the two kept on teasing each other, shortly before they reached the princess's rooms their quarrel came to a sudden stop.

Princess Jaya was pleased to have visitors and so she welcomed them warmly. They had a seat on huge silk pillows grouped around a low table on the floor.

"So", the princess smiled at the two of them, "tell me something about you."

"Well, I'm Serena", the little girl giggled, "and this is my friend Sam."

"And why are you here?"

"Our boys are talking to your father and ..." Serena held on as a servant was entering the room carrying a tray with tea cups on it. She eyed her quietly for a moment, then she continued her sentence.

"And we've heard about the engagement ball at the emperor's palace tomorrow night."

Hearing these words the servants dropped one of the full cups and it shattered on the floor. Jaya scolded her at once:

"Nandine, how can one possibly be that clumsy? You'll tidy this mess at once."

"Yes, Princess", the young woman replied rushing away as quickly as she could.

Serena touched Sam's arm whispering into her ear, "Nandine, that's her."

"The servant?" Sam whispered back.

The fairy nodded.

"So Jack wasn't too wrong about Cinderella on this one..." she pondered.

Then the two returned their attention to Princess Jaya who asked them if they wanted to go to the ball.

Serena nodded excitedly exclaiming, "This would be great."

"Then there's surely a way I can take you with me, as my ladies in waiting", the princess offered.

The little fairy looked at her friend who merely raised her eyebrows. So she agreed saying, "Thank you, Princess, we'd really welcome that."

"So we've got a deal, then", Jaya stated, "Also I would be pleased if you would stay here for the night."

This time Sam answered her, "If our friends can stay as well."

"I'm sure my father has already invited them to do so."

"That's nice", Serena smiled, "Is there a place where we can fresh up a little, now?"

"Of course", the princess called for her servant, "Nandine will show it to you."

So the two got up following her. And it was not long until Serena turned to the young woman:

"You're name's Nandine, no?"

"Yes", the servant replied timidly.

"And you're really sad because you're in love with Prince Soong and you would never be able to be with him", the little fairy stated right away.

Nandine spun around, "How'd you know?"

"Let's say I've got my sources." (AN: Isn't she cute?)

"You don't know how big my sorrow really is. It seams as if he has completely forgotten about me. Maybe it's because I'm only a servant", tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't be humble", Serena encouraged her, "What if I could get you together with him?"

"You must be totally crazy. How are you planning to realize that?" Nandine questioned, "Don't you know that none of our people's allowed to ever marry one of the Han, they are not of our kind."

"We could at least try it", Sam spoke up to Serena's great surprise.

"And how?"

"We're taking you to the ball tomorrow night."

The servant gasped for air, "That's impossible, I'm only a maid."

'Nothing's impossible", Serena giggled, "Sam, tell her."

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, little Serena here's a fairy and she loves to play cupid from time to time", Sam said with a smirk.

"Cupid?" Serena exquired in a sort of offended way, "Who said that?"

"I just did", Sam chuckled.

"Bleh", the little girl stuck out her tongue, "I just like to make people happy. Any problem with that, sister?"

"Only because you're looking like me..."

"Someone's sulky today, huh?"

"No, but your joke about the piercing wasn't at all funny."

Nandine's confused look went from Serena to Sam and back. The little fairy remarked it and finally made a point on her intentions, "All I want is you to be my Cinderella."

"What exactly is a 'Cinderella'?" the young servant wanted to know.

Serena encouragingly pattered her arm, "I'm gonna tell you everything after you've shown us to the bathroom."

That's really funny, Beccy. Oh-oh, your mom must've been confused.

I'm just the same when I read or watch TV. (My buds are like that and worse, especially Maria, the one who's frequently pinching my side...)


	5. First Ball

Sorry, but I can't type that fast. And well, these ideas are mostly a product of my fantasy.

Serena happened to come to my mind as my friend's boyfriend had a grave motorcycle accident and I was wondering whether he was dreaming of her in coma. Then I somehow started to think about what Jack would dream about...

Later on I imagined Sam as a little girl and little Serena was the result.

Chapter 5 - First Ball

"So", Serena stated dropping down on one of the huge floor pillows in their guest quarters, "now we need a plan how to get Nandini (AN: Could it be I've wrote her ending with an e last chapter? How could I. Err, so much about Hindi spelling...) to the ball."

"They would _never_ let me in", Nandini sighed desperately.

"Uh-uh", the little fairy raised an admonishing finger, "they will. If we use some Serena power."

"How would _that _look like?" the servant was still a little skeptic.

"First of all we'll need to get you their, wouldn't we, Serena?" Sam inquired.

"You're right, Sam", Serena leaned her chin onto her hand thinking for a moment, "You're allowed to escort Princess Jaya to the palace gate, aren't you?"

Nandini nodded.

"Then you could wait somewhere by the palace's wall until we'll come outside again and do some magic for you", the little girl went on.

"If you mean that you can do that..."

"Miss Nandini", Serena scolded her, "once again and just for your information: I'm a _fairy_. Shall I spell that for you or what?"

"Err, Serena?" Sam stated a little ashamedly, "there's no need snapping around here. As you told me about it the first time I couldn't believe it, either."

"What's so difficult to believe for y'all?", the fairy pulled an insulted face, "It's just a matter of fact..."

"It's time for us to go now", Nandini told them.

"Okay", Serena got up smoothing her sari, "are there any crimps left?" she asked Sam.

"Don't be so conceited", her friend retorted.

"Conceited?" the girl questioned, "Who's conceited here?"

"Well, you are."

"Sam!" she yelled, "Sam, Sam, Sam, stop it. Please."

Nandini waited in the darkness outside the emperor's palace as she had been told to. It took only a short while and Serena and Sam appeared next to her.

"Let's set to work", the fairy stated and with only one wave of her hand she turned the servant into a princess, much faster than she could look.

Nandini was now wearing a deep red, festive sari with a broad golden rim. She was wearing many golden chains and rings and her hair was ornamented with pearls.

"Let's go, Princess Nandini", Serena smiled and then she teleported them all back into the palace. They materialized in an empty corridor and sneaked back to the large hall where the festivities were taking place.

As soon as Prince Soong's eyes fell on Nandini both of them were no longer to be distracted from each other. After some time the prince's fiancée began fuming because he did no longer care for her in any way.

Sam was absolutely sure that the whole affair would soon cause an eclat. She was not at all sure, if Serena had done the right thing.

(AN: The really big love scene is to follow later... Don't worry, I won't leave it only to this short synopsis.)

Shortly before midnight Serena pulled Nandini away from her beloved prince shortly before he got to know who she actually was. Unfortunately it was about time for her to leave because the spell would soon loose its power. On the way out they crossed a huge, open stair. As they reached the bottom, Nandini transformed back to normal.

The three of them continued their way back to the rajah's palace. Back at Sam's and Serena's rooms the young woman remarked something shocking. She turned to her two companions fearfully exclaiming:

"I've lost my shoe."

More on Tuesday, after my four-lesson exam in German. That really sucks...


	6. Crisis Management

Short? Who said that? It's just that the last two chapters turned out to be a little short. But the last word isn't spoken, yet.

Chapter 6 - Crisis Management 

The next day Jack came to visit Sam and Serena to see how things had developed the other day.

"So", he stated, "what mess have you created this time to save the day?"

"Nothing big", Serena assured him.

"Only that she's played Cinderella's fairy", Sam added, "And this whole thing slowly turns into a copy of that story..."

"Oh, if that's all", the colonel raised an eyebrow, "But I wonder what exactly happened to make the whole thing look like Cinderella?"

"Nandini lost her shoe", the fairy cheered.

"What's that to cheer about?" Jack asked.

"A chance that the Prince is gonna find her because she really attracted him yesterday", Serena replied.

"That's right", Sam confirmed.

But Jack was still a little doubtful: "And what if he marries that other woman and gives a damn on last night? I mean he's a guy, right? And guys need some fun before their wedding..."

"You're the right one to say that", the little girl snapped.

"Huh?" Sam's look went from Serena to Jack who was not at all happy about that statement.

"He was really drunk the night before his wedding", the fairy explained.

"Yeah, and does that matter now?" he returned.

"Oh, yeah, it does..."

"It doesn't", both Sam and Jack said at once.

"Pooh", Serena remarked, "and I thought you'd already forgotten how to stand in for one another..."

"What were you thinking?" Sam exquired indignantly.

"Just a little test since I was really fearing that you've already gave up being a couple once again."

"How could we after all you've done?" Jack asked, "What about getting back on our original subject now?"

"Fine", the little girl retorted, "so far our plan is working just fine."

"_Your _plan", Jack replied, "and I'm still not convinced that there won't be loads of trouble coming."

"To be honest", Sam said, "there had almost been a little eclat at the ball. The prince's fiancée wasn't really pleased about Nandini's presence and the 'disturbance' it caused."

"Let's say she was sorta fuming", Serena stated, "But I'm not too worried about that."

"Perhaps you should worry", Jack began but he was interrupted by Nandini storming into the room. The servant was obviously excited.

"What's the matter?" Sam inquired.

"Prince Soong", she brought out, "he has sent a messenger. And ... he's got the shoe with him asking whom it belongs to..."

"Yippee", the little fairy jumped with joy, "that's great."

"Great?" everybody eyed her confusedly.

"Now there's a chance he'd marry you", she exclaimed happily.

Jack sighed, "Kids, that's too kitschy for me. I'm out", he turned to leave but before he was through the door he called over his shoulder, "Oh, and nice outfit, Sam."

Sam merely rolled her eyes in response. Then she turned to look at Serena, but to her great worry the fairy had already left with Nandini. She sprinted after them as fast as she could, since she did not want a disaster to happen...

Wah, exams suck... To be continued asap.


	7. Matched Up

Pooh, finally time to write again.

Chapter 7 - Matched Up 

As Sam finally found Serena she was talking to Princess Jaya who was holding the shoe in her hand wondering whom it belonged to.

"It doesn't belong to me", she pondered, "and if it doesn't belong to anyone of you or the other ladies in waiting: whose shoe is it, then?"

"I might have an idea..." Serena began, but Sam pulled her sleeve asking her if she could lend her two minutes of her time, since she did not want something horrible to happen.

The fairy followed her outside questioning, "What was _that_ just about? This could be Nandini's big chance."

"Listen: Have you ever thought that Nandini might be punished or something?" Sam returned.

"Why should she?" Serena inquired confusedly.

"I mean: You know that they are not to intermix with the other culture here, don't you?" her friend tried to explain to her, "And if Nandini, who's not more than an 'ordinary' woman has something going on with the emperor's son, what would happen?"

"They won't have something going on, they'll _marry_", the little girl corrected her crossly, "that's something totally different."

Sam groaned, "You don't _wanna_ understand it, right? Not that I'd be against it, I never could, but it's likely that things gonna get messy."

"So?" Serena retorted petulantly, "Maybe I've already found a way to evade trouble. But your almost freaking out not even asking what the messenger actually said."

"And what did he say?" Sam was slowly starting to get impatient with the little girl.

"The message was that the prince would like to see the owner of the shoe. Just see, nothing more", the fairy told her, "And so I've found a way to fix up things just fine: I think we can tell Jaya that it's Nandini's shoe, since she ain't that hot on the prince anyway..."

"How'd you know that?" her friend questioned.

"Hey, I'm a fairy, forget?" Serena folded her arms sulkily, "It would be okay to tell her saying that Nandini was waiting for us and that the whole affair is only a little misunderstanding. Then I'm sure Jaya will let her servant go to settle it and then ... bang, Soong and Nandini will be matched up and no one can separate them again; that's what I'm gonna do for the two of them."

"Oh-kay", Sam frowned, "And you're sure this is gonna work?"

"Absolutely", the girl grinned at her, "just let me do my work, will ya?"

With these words she returned to Princess Jaya not giving Sam another chance to contradict. Thoughtfully Sam returned to the guest quarters hoping for Serena's plan to succeed, really worried if it was any good what the fairy was doing.

Finally Serena came back notifying her friend that things were working according to the plan so far and that Nandini could leave to see Prince Soong at once, under the condition that she and Sam would accompany her.

"How'd you do that?" she inquired.

The little fairy merely giggled stating: "Magic's in the air."

Now the big moment had come: Nandini, Serena and Sam had arrived at the emperor's palace and they had been granted an audience with Prince Soong.

As it was to expect the prince was totally baffled to see whose shoe it actually was, since he very well recognized Nandini from the times he had already met her at the rajah's palace.

"Nandini?" he enquired in a highly surprised way, "is this really you?"

She hesitated nervously not reacting on his question until Serena gave her a push forward and she finally nodded confirming, "Yes, it's me."

"I didn't recognize you on the ball, you were so different, then", Soong frowned, "You could've come as you normally are."

"I wasn't invited", she replied shyly.

"You were", he pondered for a moment, "but it could be that my parents put you off the list again, fearing that inviting a servant could spoil their reputation."

"What was the invitation good for at all? Did you want to introduce me to your fiancée?" Nandini questioned.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I've finally decided to do what my parents want me to", he gave in.

"Why?" she inquired sadly.

The prince hesitated for a moment until he finally told her what had happened to him:

"After my accident I had strange dreams in which I was told that it would be best for me to marry the woman chosen for me..."

All of a sudden Serena intervened from behind Nandini, "I've never told you that, but you just didn't listen."

Surprised about the sudden intervention from behind her, Nandini stepped aside closer toward Soong.

He himself was really startled as he had a look at his other two visitors and of course he mistook Sam for the fairy, staring at her for a long moment until he finally brought out: "Serena, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sam merely raised her eyebrows pointing down at the shrunk version of herself standing right next to her.

"Thank you, Sam", Serena stated stepping forward.

Now Prince Soong was completely confused. "How could you shrink like that? And why does your friend look just like you did in the dreams?"

"The price you pay to be real", the fairy stated simply, "Oh, and that here is Sam, she's quasi my real world stunt double..."

"I'm not", Sam complained at once.

"Okay", Serena admitted, "she's my friend and also one of my other client's girlfriend, but does that matter?"

Sam secretly pinched the little girl from behind to tell her that it _did_ matter to her, "We'll talk about that later", she whispered sharply.

The little fairy went on as if she had completely ignored her friend's statement: "All I wanted you to do was to finally marry Nandini, nothing else, but you guys are all deaf nuts, you never really listen to what we girls try to tell you."

Tense silence filled the room for a moment, then Soong replied, "I'm sorry for not understanding you as I should, but it's much too late, now."

"Late?" Serena stated angrily, "It's never too late."

"My wedding will take place tomorrow and there's no way to change anything, yet", the prince told her, "Especially not for an Indian servant, if you ask my parents or the law..."

"There used to be a time before your accident, when you gave a damn on the law because you really loved Nandini", the fairy scolded him.

"There used to, but I can't afford that any more..."

Serena turned to Sam whispering, "I hoped that I would get around it, but now I really need to delete his memories of the dreams. Only problem is that we'll have to vanish, then, because he won't recognize us."

"You mean leaving Nandini alone with him?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes", the fairy sighed.

Then she made use of a spell making the prince forget about her and the dreams. Before she and Sam left the palace they saw how Nandini approached the confused Soong and they started kissing each other.

Back at the rajah's palace Serena dropped down on the bed sighing, "Mission accomplished."

But once again Sam admonished her, "I don't think anybody will be too happy about this relationship, this is gonna cause a whole lot of trouble."

"Oh, don't worry", the little girl waved these worries away coolly, "Wasn't there something else you wanted to settle with me?" she inquired in a sort of challenging way.

"Ah, yeah right: Why shall I be your _stunt double_?" Sam returned a little irritated.

"Just saying, I mean with your admirable build?" Serena teased her.

"My admirable build?" she mocked the fairy.

Serena really enjoyed Sam's temper and stated: "Oh, and something else: When did you and Jack kiss the last time as Nandini and Soong just did?"

"You nosy kid", her friend laughed, "Seems as if you're really out for trouble today, huh?"

With these words she threw upon the little girl starting to tickle her.

"Hey", Serena chuckled, "stop tickling me that's not fair. I could turn you into an ugly toad for it..."

"Try that", Sam giggled.

To be continued, there hasn't been a big wedding, yet. But who's talking about only one...?


	8. Fairy's Dust

Chapter 8 - Fairy's Dust 

You won't need to smash me, Beccy. This whole idea's so crazy that it almost feels like fun again...

Princess Jaya came to their guest quarters to see if they had already returned. As she saw that only Serena and Sam were there she became worried.

"Where's Nandini?" she enquired confusedly.

"Well", Serena replied hesitantly, "she's..."

"...still with Prince Soong", Sam ended being well aware that this would surely make the princess livid.

And so it came: "You've promised me to stay with her", Jaya stated.

"Yeah, we did", Serena admitted, "but the two of them wanted to be alone."

Slowly the princess began to get a suspicion about what was going on: "Why did they want to? Don't tell me there's something going on with them."

Sam sighed, "I'm afraid, Princess, but there actually is."

Now her little fairy friend became a bit too eager for this already very tense situation. "They want to marry", she stated right away.

"They can't", Jaya exclaimed, "it's against the law. Not that I'd be against it, but what will my father say and what the emperor. If we don't prevent this wedding there will surely be war."

"There won't", Serena said decidedly.

"How can _you_ know that?" the princess questioned.

"Because I'm gonna do something against that now. Here's my plan:" the fairy informed them, "I bet the prince is about to tell his father just now and I'm gonna go there to change the emperor's opinion on his son's plans."

"And how do you think you could achieve that?" Jaya asked still not believing that Serena had the power to change anything.

"That's simple", the little fairy giggled, "It's a case for my magic fairy's dust. Oh, and Sam you'd better go see Jack for a plan B, just in case I won't succeed", with the words she vanished.

"Fairy's dust?" the princess turned to Sam full of confusion, "Does she really believe to be a fairy?"

Sam had to smirk as she said that, then she responded, "Sorry to tell you, but little Serena _is_ a real fairy. Without her I won't even have a true love life anymore", then she turned to leave Jaya as well saying, "I think I should go talk to my team mates now and work on an auxiliary plan."

Sam had just arrived at the guest rooms Jack, Daniel and Teal'C shared on the other side of the palace as Serena already returned materializing right next to her. The little fairy was smiling brightly joyfully giggling at her friends.

"How did it go?" Sam and Jack asked her at once.

"Good", the girl chuckled, "really good. The wedding has been set for tomorrow."

Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"Everything's gone fine, just as I told you", Serena stated triumphantly, "And there's something else: A second wedding has been appointed for tomorrow."

"Huh?" Jack frowned, "Whose wedding's that?"

"Yours", the fairy replied with a smirk.

Now Jack could not help it anymore, he burst out into laughter. "Hear that Sam, our little fairy's kidding us", he chuckled, "And then Teal'C could grab Ishta and we could have three at a time."

"I will not do that, O'Neill", the Jaffa stated confusedly.

"Just kidding", Jack returned, "But to be honest: Serena, you can't mean that. You know exactly that Sam and me are not to marry."

"Because he's my CO", Sam added.

"You're not to marry on_ earth_", Serena defended her position, "but _here _you can do what you want."

"I like the idea", Daniel stated his opinion, "I mean we needn't tell anybody back home."

Sam frowned, "That'd mean I couldn't even tell dad about it."

"By the time he'd return to earth in some years, you'll be able to tell him", Serena assured her.

"Well, I still dunno what to say", Jack sighed.

"Please, pleeease", the little fairy pleaded with doggy eyes, "You two shouldn't miss this chance."

Jack turned to his 2IC, "Sam?"

"No. Jack, we shouldn't miss it", she gave in, "Serena is damn right."

"Come here", he stretched out his arms and Sam sat down next to him on the bed and they embraced.

Serena walked over to Daniel and Teal'C watching the scene with folded arms.

"Huh, guys", the little girl inquired, "how did your little super fairy do that? What d'ya say?"

"Not bad", Daniel grinned, "not bad."

"Indeed", Teal'C confirmed.

Time for the big wedding day, people. Next chapter.

So, Beccy, what do you say? Still reason to smash me? Time for me to get off now, Spanish exam on Monday...


	9. Boda

Gracias, pero ayer ya lo escribí. No es tan difícil. Mi único problema: La profesora es un dragón.

Chapter 9 - Boda 

"It still feels kinda strange to me", Sam told Serena the next day as they were at the emperor's palace preparing for the wedding.

"Oh, come on", the fairy encouraged her, "today's a nice day and everybody's happy for our two couples. This includes _you _as well as it does Jack", she then added with a smirk: "And the best news is: He didn't get crashed yesterday night though he had quite some party with Daniel and Teal'C."

Sam shooed away the servant who was tying her wedding gown and asked her friend, "Be honest, Serena: how does that stuff look on me? Is it somehow, you know, unbecoming?"

The little girl giggled, "What are you thinking, Sam? This red looks great on you. And wait how you'll like Jack..."

(AN: This is going to be somewhat traditionally Chinese. I really like that kinda style.)

"And how will he like himself? You know he can be kinda strange concerning clothes", Sam frowned.

"I've thought of that", the fairy assured her, "and since I didn't want to hold him a lecture about why it'd be best respecting this place's wedding customs I asked to have some details changed. And so I've reached two things: no red and no stupid hat."

"_Stupid hat?_" Sam questioned with a chuckle, "Jack would've gone on strike."

"I know", her little friend laughed, "Men and clothing... But now it's about time to get Miss Carter's hair done."

The fairy circled Sam once realizing that there was not much to do with her short hair. She pondered for a moment, then she snapped her fingers to make it grow down to the shoulders.

"Better", she stated contently, "much better."

Now Serena got on the tips of her toes and tied Sam's hair into a big knot fixing it with red and golden pearls. Then one of the servants handed her the red veil and she topped her little artwork with it.

"Done", the little girl sighed happily.

"Err, Serena", Sam complained, "I can hardly see a thing."

"Oops", she giggled, "I did it the wrong way around, I'm sorry." She got up on her toes once again and turned the veil around so that it was the way it actually should be.

"That's better, thank you", her friend said, "Now that we're done with that: Could you tell me if there's anything I need to have and eye on during the ceremony?"

"Not much", the fairy told her, "just that normally there's no kiss to seal the bond between the newlyweds..."

"No kiss?" Sam eyed her with wide eyes.

"But don't worry, I've changed that for the two of you. I've told the organization people that in your culture people don't have much to do for tea cups when they wed. Only thing I didn't archive for you was a wedding cake; here they haven't got the slightest idea what that is..."

That moment Nandini entered the room, she was ready as well and had come to pick up Sam.

"Hell, I'm so nervous", she exclaimed.

"No need to be that way", Sam calmed her, "you're not alone. There's still two of us. And also we've still got Serena as our flower girl."

"Dunno who had that stupid idea", the little girl growled.

"It was Jack", her friend reminded her, "he wanted to see you suffer a little I think."

"Yeah, yeah", Serena rolled her eyes.

The procession of the two brides entered the big hall. It was led by Serena ,who was indeed throwing some flowers, the petals of lotus to be a little more specific, and on both sides flanked by palace guards and ladies in waiting.

Jack and Soong were already waiting for their beloved ones in front of the altar that was over and over decorated with all kinds of red flowers.

Nandini nudged Sam's side whispering, "Your Jack looks hot in black."

"As does your Soong in red", she returned with a smirk.

"Shsh, ladies", Serena admonished them gigglingly.

First it was Nandini's and Soong's turn to get married, so Jack pattered the prince's shoulder wishing him good luck and stepped a little aside. Serena took Sam's hand and led her over to him.

They watched how the Tao priest handed both of them a bowl of tee and how the couple crossed them.

"I'm sure that stuff tastes sorta yuck", Jack stated quietly.

"It surely does", Sam replied, then whispered into his ear, "Far worse than your lips could ever taste."

"You romantic little..."

Then finally it came to them. They stepped forward waiting for the priest to begin, after he had lit some incense sticks for their future luck. And as it turned out Serena had briefed him very well on Tauri wedding customs:

"Making use of the power given to me by the gods of our ancestors I'm asking you, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill: Are you willing to take this woman, Major Samantha Carter, as your wife and to love and honor her in good as well as in bad times until death will do you part?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I will."

"And you, Major Samantha Carter, are you willing to take Colonel Jonathan O'Neill as your husband, to love and care for him until the end of days?"

"Yes, I will."

Behind them thundering applause broke loose. Right into that noise the priest permitted Jack to kiss the bride and he did not hesitate to do so. He lifted the red veil from Sam's face and kissed her right onto her mouth. The kiss lasted for almost a minute and until then the two of them stayed in close embrace.

After it Jack chuckled, "Ya know what, Mrs. Jack O'Neill?"

"No, what?" Sam laughed.

"Finally I gotcha."

"And I gotcha as well", she returned, "And _you _know what, Mr. Sam Carter?"

"No, what?"

"I can't wait for bridal night to show you what you've got."

"Ts , ts, ts", Jack tutted her, "spring is obviously in the air round here. But first of all it's time for us to party a little now, no matter if with or without a proper wedding cake..."

With these words he took his wife's hand and they joined the opulent festivities.

To be continued in a cool bridal night as Sam always wanted to have it.

And Beccy, since you're living in Spain, u know the singer Alejandro Sanz, ¿no?

I'm just listening to his unplugged album that I gave to my dad. Hell, the guy's got cool a voice...


	10. Cuddled Up

Ending?

Wah, finished with exams for this week. And now ... dadadam ... it's story time again.

Chapter 10 - Cuddled Up 

"So", Jack stated looking down to the floor, "looks like the doorstep. Err, Sam, must we really...?"

"I insist on it", Sam replied, "And don't start telling me about your bad knee, now. I mean I ain't that heavy and the bed is right over there."

"Not that heavy", he frowned, "Well, okay, c'mon, then", he finally gave in carefully lifting his bride up. He then carried her through the room over to the big bed in its center.

"Pooh, are you happy now, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"More than that", she chuckled, "thanks for the lift, Jack."

Sam started to untie her red wedding robe what took her more than just a little while; finally she threw it away and it landed on the bottom of the bed.

Jack did not have this kind of trouble and he had long finished as she rolled over facing him. Her veil fell into her face and she realized that she had not taken it off, yet.

It looked kind of stupid so Jack mocked her a little.

"Take off that stupid curtain, will ya?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah", she lifted it and threw it at him.

"Hey", Jack picked up a pillow throwing it back at her.

She tutted him. "Will you stop? I thought we wanted to have it a little romantic, or?"

"You wanted it that way", he returned.

"So? Don't tell me you didn't want it as well", Sam retorted, "Come on, my fluffy tiger."

"Huh?" Jack blinked at her, "Ya've spent too much time with our fairy, I suppose. But, fine, if ya want a tiger here it comes", he cleared his throat, "Ehem... growl, growl."

His wife chuckled, "That was really a little one, but never mind", she pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

"But fluffy", he finally replied.

"Yeah", she caressed his hair and Jack kissed her neck in return.

"Careful, I'm still hell of ticklish", Sam giggled.

"And?" he now tickled her side on purpose.

"You crazy guy", she could not hold back her laughter. Then she reached out tickling her husband as well.

"Very funny", he retorted, "I'll stop and you'll do, too, okay?"

"Deal", she said and they both let go of each other. For awhile they only lay there giggling.

"What now?" Sam exquired.

'What about some more cuddling up?", Jack proposed.

"Yep", she stretched out her arms, "come on over, boy."

"Coming", he crawled over until she had her arms around him, "Ya sorta warm, today", he remarked.

"You, too."

They cuddled and necked each other for quite a long time until finally Sam fell asleep. Jack sighed rolling onto his back. Then he turned around again, watching his wife. He realized that she was snoring a little.

"Swell background noise", he muttered to himself, then whispered to Sam: "Good Night, my sleepy princess."

He kissed her cheek carefully and then went to sleep himself.

This is not yet the end. There's some more stuff about Serena's fate to follow.

Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser y no ser… great song. Alejandro rulez.


	11. Morning

I think that one's on the record, too. There's another one I like that's not on it, it starts like this: "Al final me iré de tantas formas diferentes. No sé si sabes que se siente." Pienso que se llama "Seremos libres" and that Alejandro has only written it.

Chapter 11 - Morning

"Good Morning", Serena called cheerfully opening the curtains of the bedroom.

Sam sat up shoving back the blankets, she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Hey, Serena. What time is it?" she asked her friend.

"It's almost noon."

"God, we must've been sleepy", she pinched Jack, "Time to get up, man of my dreams."

"Ya mean me?" he slowly opened his eyes yawning, "Morning, girls. Is it breakfast time already?"

"Nah, it's about lunch time", Serena informed him.

"Damn, what are we still doing in bed, then? Dan and Teal'C have to think we're totally crazy."

"They don't", the little fairy chuckled, "but they've already packed up all the stuff."

"Packed?" Sam scratched her head, "Ah, yeah, right, we wanted to leave today."

"Leave already", Jack pondered, "I'd love to stay a bit longer, this place is really cool and best of all: you're here..."

"And?" his wife nudged him, "we can really take our honeymoon some other time."

"Plus: I've got to go today, too", Serena added.

"You've got to go?" both Sam and Jack questioned at once, "Again?"

"Unfortunately yes", the little girl sighed, "I've got an important appointment with my boss."

"You've got a boss?" Jack retorted, "I'd love to meat that guy."

"It's a she, Jack, what do you think?" Serena chuckled, "She's the queen of all fairies and I don't think she wants to meet any human being, especially not the two of you."

"Especially? What has spoiled our reputation?" Sam wanted to know.

"Nothing, actually it's something else", the fairy stated, "You'd better get dressed now", then she turned and left.

"I'd love to meet her", Sam sighed.

"One can't have everything", Jack muttered.

They got ready, had some late breakfast. After it Jack joined Daniel and Teal'C helping them to pack the rest of their things. Sam went to say good-bye to Nandini; as she arrived at her new rooms at the emperor's palace, Serena was there as well.

"Hello, Sam", Nandini greeted her.

"Hi", she smiled back at her, "I just came to say good-bye."

"And to ask me if I'm really leaving you alone again", Serena added.

"Yeah, that's true", Sam gave in, "and..."

"If you really can't see the queen."

"Exactly", she sighed.

"Actually", the fairy went on, "I've already asked her if you could come by. And ya know what she said? She'd appreciate to meet you."

"That's ... great", her friend brought out with surprise.

"But only under one condition."

"And that'd be?"

"You mustn't tell Jack or anyone else."

Sam pondered for a moment, then she decided, "That'd be a okay."

"Good", Serena smiled at her, "come on, then. But wait, first of all: Goodbye, Nandini. I hope you'll get happy with Soong."

"Be assured I will", Nandini smiled, "Thank you for everything you've done for us, Serena."

"You're more than welcome, it's still my job", the little fairy giggled, then she took Sam's hand the two friends vanished going to meet the queen of fairies.

They landed in a huge hall full of bluish white crystals with a floor made of white marble. In the hall's center there was a small lake and on it there were floating many lotus flowers each carrying an small light in it.

Sam was really fascinated of this place and as she turned around to look at Serena she saw that the fairy had grown and was now looking just like her.

"This place is amazing", Sam whispered.

"Isn't it?"

She spun around to see that someone had entered the room from the other side and she could not believe her eyes who was standing in front of her.

"Mom?" all of a sudden tears began to stream down Sam's cheeks, "what are you doing here?"

"Someone decided to make me the queen of fairies, that's all", her mother smiled at her warmly, "But though I missed you."

"And this is why I've come to be", Serena added.

"I was so sad, I didn't think that I would ever see you again."

"And so did I", Sam sniffled away her tears, "Can I hug you?"

"Of course, honey", she opened her arms, "come here."

As mother and daughter embraced both of them could not hold themselves from crying.

"Shall I leave you alone?" Serena asked unsure what to do.

"No", after a while they let go again, "stay. Our time together is very limited by allowing Sam here I've already more than just broken the rules. And it won't be long until the others discover it."

"Does that mean...?" Sam questioned sadly.

"You've already got to leave again", her mother replied, "it was good having seen my little girl again."

"You, too", Sam said softly, but the queen of fairies had already vanished again.

"Sam", Serena grabbed her arm carefully, "it's time for you to leave us, now."

She nodded slowly, "Goodbye, Serena. Will we ever see you again."

"Goodbye, Sam. I don't know it, yet."

They embraced and a short moment later Sam found herself back in Nandini's rooms. She looked at her watch and realized that it was about time for her to get to the Stargate. She said good-bye to Nandini, then she got on her way.

At the gate everybody was already waiting for her.

"Serena?" Jack asked.

"Gone", she replied.

"A pity", he sighed, "Dial us out, Daniel. Time to get back to normal life."

Before they went through he nudged Sam's side asking, "Hey, mi cielo, what about hanging out at my cabin this weekend?"

Sam had to giggle, "Love to."

The End

AN: If anybody's interested: Nandini and Jaya are the same person. The actress Jaya Bachanan played Nandini in the Bollywood picture "Sometimes Happy, Sometimes Sad". I kinda like her, she's sort of an oldie but goldie.

Uh, Beccy, one more question: Where exactly did you land in Spain? Andalucía, Madríd, Barca or somewhere else? Btw. I might get a summer job at a company in Madrid this year.


End file.
